


Songwriting

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Steve, two guitars, a basic outline and a lot of beer. That’s what it takes to write a great song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few lines that stuck in my head a while back until I finally wrote them down. I'm sorry for any mistakes and errors. I don't have a beta reader. Other than that, of course, I don't know 'em and most certainly I don't own 'em ;)

The tune got louder again, then it slowed down and all in a sudden Christian could barely hear it at all. Then the volume turned to normal, still getting faster and slower by turns.

Christian turned around, a smile upon his lips. He watched Steve working on the song they wanted to get done by sunrise. His fingers making their way up and down that beautiful guitar’s neck.

The man quietly walked over to the sofa and placed himself next to his own instrument, but didn’t pick it up. Steve was absent-minded, lost in his world. Far away, not hearing or realizing anything around him. Christian didn’t want to disturb the moment of peace he saw on Steve’s face by playing some chords himself.

This morning Christian had raised from his bed with an idea stuck in his head. He had then been working on it all morning, entering Steve’s realm by noon with an outline and the request of Steve’s guitar skills to finish the song he’d started.

That was pretty much the way their best songs had been done. Just him and Steve, an idea two guitars, lots of time and beer.

Christian bent down to pick up the bottle he had placed behind the sofa and took a mouthful. The beer was warm by now but he didn’t really care about that. All he cared about was the song, the melody and the one tiny little thing that was still not right about it. Too small to be heard, to hard to be found. Yet always there. Something just didn’t feel perfect about it.

Not yet.

He took another draft of the beer, leaning back, closing his eyes again and making himself comfortable, suddenly realizing, that funny enough, his heartbeat perfectly matched the beat of the song. It was then that he knew they’d nearly finished their work. He knew, Steve’s pulse was also perfectly falling in line with his and the song.

The man opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of that very look he knew so well about Steve’s songwriting. It was the expression of being perfectly content with the work. The short moment before he’d crack up whatever had been wrong with the tune before and everything would just fall perfectly in line as if it had never been not perfect in any way.

And there it was, the final polish, the bit that had been missing before. Steve added a short lick, giving the melody and the song a completely new drive. He then opened his eyes, his face showing satisfaction, happiness. He looked at Christian smiling, knowing exactly that his friend also felt the song beingperfect now. He gave a short nod to inform Christian about a little rehearsal. 

Christian was still smiling, grabbing his notes on the song. He had just written those lyrics earlier that day and still got confused with the exact wording. And it was late, way past midnight. He lowered his eyes, read the text on the paper. He didn’t need to see Steve’s second nod that was gonna tell him, when to start. He felt it, knew it.

Christian’s voice filled the room, perfectly matching the guitar. He first struggled a bit but then found the balance between despair and love in his voice, the song needed to sound really good. Steve came in at the chorus, the rough sound of his singing grinding against Christian’s very soft tune, giving the song a new turn again.

By the end of the chorus Chris gave in, let the feelings he had felt writing the song take control once more, his voice hardening, despair and hatred taking over, pushing love down to it’s basics but only to get to the showdown in the bridge where again Steve’s rough voice gave the perfect background to his own singing.

The lick broke off, echoing a little and Chris didn’t dare to think about how Steve created that sound. He concentrated on the singing, his voice softening once more. He knew, the girls were gonna love it, love the softness of his voice and the words. And he hoped to see tears in their eyes on the performance. That would mean he did his job well.

Christian put all his feelings in the last lines as he finished the song without the guitar’s support, adding a tremolo to his last words.

Silence fell upon them and Christian let it sink a little deeper before he opened his eyes again. Steve smiled, nodding slowly. “Man that song’s just perfect. It’s really beautiful. I love it.”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, I think, we’ve done a great job there.”

“Girls are gonna love it.” Steve picked up his beer and emptied the bottle in only one big gulp.

“I know.” Christian gave his friend a mischievous look, knowing exactly what the warm beer tasted like and that Steve would hate it. He broke into laughter when Steve lowered the bottle with a disgusted expression on his face, mumbling something that sounded very much like “Tastes like piss!”

Christian got up, taking the empty bottle out of his friend’s hand. “Gonna get some fresh and cold beer. We gotta celebrate, man!”

It was half past five in the morning, when they finally found their beds. Drunk and very happy.

**The End!**


End file.
